


bromance

by justsomejerk



Series: a bromance, but romantical [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Bros loving bros, Complete Absurdity, Crack/Fluff/Smut hybrid, Established Relationship, For some reason Alex is turned on by Kyle being a former frat bro, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 20:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20395486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justsomejerk/pseuds/justsomejerk
Summary: Kyle and Alex are bros who just wanna make out a lot, man.





	bromance

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is. The tone careens wildly between crack, fluff and smut.
> 
> I just really like imagining Kyle call Alex bro while being very seriously in love with him, ok?
> 
> For @lusblim4

“Bro, you can hold my hand if you’re scared.”

“Kyle, stop calling me that.”

“You love it when I call you bro! You said so!”

Alex sighs deeply, grabs the remote to pause the horror movie and turns to face his faux-affronted boyfriend. “Babe. You know I think it’s adorable that you were a gross frat guy in college. Really, I _ love _ the stories. But the bro thing is for role-playing only.” He raises his eyebrows to emphasize his point.

Kyle’s arm tightens around him and he snuggles up a little closer with shining eager eyes. “You were singing a different tune last week when we hung out with my college friends at Saturn’s Ring, bro.” His fingers have already found their way under Alex’s shirt sleeve to rub circles into his bicep, echoing the subtle soothing touch Alex has slowly allowed himself to indulge in public with Kyle over the past six months of dating. It’s also the way Alex rubs his boyfriend’s thigh in public to indicate they should meet up in the bathroom. The most recent example being his first time meeting Kyle’s fraternity brothers last week and witnessing just how affectionate they are with each other, all the while calling one another bro without a trace of irony. Alex insisted later that night they shouldn’t analyze why seeing other men touch his boyfriend with so much love provoked him to shove Kyle into a bathroom stall and roughly jerk him off in record time while firmly pulling his hair and sucking kisses along his neck that quickly bloomed blue and purple.

Alex’s eyelashes flutter in a show of indignation, with Kyle’s smirking face only inches from his, as if ready to pounce. “Like I said, _ role-playing_.”

Satisfied they’d watched enough of the movie to get the gist of it anyway, Kyle shifts on the couch, cursing the cabin for its creakiness, and positions himself to straddle his boyfriend if he’s willing. “You know I’d play any role you like, bro.”

Alex rolls his eyes with a half-smile and turns away, trying to extricate himself from Kyle’s firm grip, but his boyfriend won’t let go. His attempts at fake outrage were starting to crumble in the face of Kyle’s insistent yells of “Bro! I’m just really _ into _ you and your luscious vibes, bro! Don’t you wanna make out with your bro?”

“Oh my god!” Alex pulls out the pillow crushed underneath him and shoves it at Kyle’s face before hopping up and trying his best to get away as Kyle clings to his arm, laughing as he pulls himself up from his spot sunk into the couch cushions to begin what Alex knows he secretly calls his ‘seduction walk.’

Alex tilts his head fondly and laughs at Kyle slinking his hips with a confident and silly smile on his face. They’re still in the middle of dismantling Project Shepherd, making light moments like this one few and far between. Dragging Alex out of whichever bunker he’s holed up in on any given day is hard enough; getting him to Saturn’s Ring for some shots or a movie night at the cabin is even harder. Bringing him to a point where he is laughing easily and receptive to Kyle’s absurd habit of playing into the bro jock persona Alex not-so-secretly loves now that it’s _ only _ an act? For Kyle, there is nothing better.

Laughing, he stops resisting and lets his boyfriend get his hands all over him, crowding him up against the cabin’s front door to lay lingering kisses down his jaw and neck while dragging his hands over Alex’s arms and shoulders before making their way underneath his shirt to spread his palms across his chest, pausing to feel his heartbeat. Lifting his head, Kyle musters a serious but hoarse tone to whisper intently into his boyfriend’s ear: “Bro, your heart is beating fast as fuck right now.”

A soft moan slips out of Alex, clearly unintended. Alex prides himself on his ability to hold out to the point of Kyle’s utter exasperation, but there is one way his boyfriend can always expose his repressed want: by compulsively, relentlessly making Alex laugh. He knows it’s been rare for him to experience such single-minded focus on his own happiness. In his most vulnerable moments, Kyle can read on his face that it awes him, the reality that Kyle could want so badly to fill his days with laughter and loving gazes, stability and sex, and a warm feeling of _ home_.

Kyle nuzzles his nose into his hair, inhaling deeply while pushing his fingers through the soft strands, keeping him firmly in place against the door with one leg shoved between his thighs. 

Breathing heavily and loose-limbed, happy to remain wherever Kyle wants him, Alex finally finds his words again and, tilting his head to lean closer to his boyfriend’s ear and clutching his hips tighter, quietly yet eagerly says, “Haze me, bro.”

Kyle pauses, a genuinely amused grin on his face as leans back just enough to look his ruffled-looking boyfriend in the eye and gather his wits to play along with this familiar game. “Bro, I’m known for being _ really _ hard on new pledges.”

“I’m open to anything. Willing to _ do _ anything.” Alex places both palms on Kyle’s chest and gently pushes him a few steps back before curling his lip lustfully and slowly letting his filthy gaze trail down Kyle’s body. His arms hang loosely down his sides, choosing to hold Kyle captive under his dark heavy-lidded stare only. There’s an obscene gleam in his eye when his gaze returns to Kyle’s face. 

Moving in closer again, Kyle brings his hands up to cradle Alex’s face, sweeping his thumbs across his cheeks and huskily says, “In that case, I’m going to need you to come to the bedroom and get on your knees, bro.”

At Alex’s cheeky eyebrow raise, Kyle swiftly lifts him off his feet, his legs automatically wrapping tight around Kyle’s waist. Kyle gives extra support to keep the prosthetic hitched up in place as he walks them back to the bedroom, steady on his feet yet only capable of giving sloppy, eager kisses on the way. When they reach the foot of the bed, Kyle pauses, pulling back to look Alex full in the face. His boyfriend is smiling sweetly, his eyes soft and fond. As Kyle’s silent gaze lingers and roams over his face, Alex shifts to pull his left leg tighter and does the same with the arms around his gorgeous boyfriend’s neck, though never able to pull him as close as he’d like. When Kyle’s gaze lies heavy on his face too long, Alex worries he’s done something to ruin the mood, and he tentatively tugs on Kyle’s collar and softly asks, “Hey, bro. What’s wrong?”

The intensity in his eyes doesn’t fade as he responds, “I just really love you, Alex Manes.”

Alex is momentarily struck dumb at the words, the first time either of them have spoken the sentiment aloud. After only a beat too long, he manages to stutter out his earnest response: “I love you too, Kyle. So much.” Still securely held in his arms, he leans his head down to rest their foreheads together. They remain like that, syncing their breath and soaking in the moment. Kyle eventually moves to gently set Alex down to sit on the edge of the bed, his hands pressed firmly into the bed on either side of Alex’s thighs, leaning in to kiss him over and over, unable to stay apart for too long. Soon, Alex smiles against his boyfriend’s mouth and pushes himself back on his elbows, pulling Kyle down to lay over him, “Listen, I do love making out with you, bro, but I _ really _ do need to fuck you right now.”

Kyle chuckles at Alex’s perfectly sardonic expression, staring affectionately and running a hand up his bare arm until Alex starts laughing with him. And then they’re giggling uncontrollably, curled up in bed together. Alex has never felt this loved and comfortable in his own skin and in that moment, he loses any doubts he’s had and knows he made the right choice about cutting that extra house key and hiding it in the bedside table for Kyle to find in the morning.


End file.
